


accidental text confessions

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Diaster Lesbians, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lesbian Character, Siblings, Yuri, accidental confessions, text confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Rin accidentally texts her crush instead of her best friend. It goes better than she expects.





	accidental text confessions

I groaned in agony as I flopped onto my bed. My brother, who knew what was up, chuckled at my pain as he walked to his room. We just got home from school, and I’m tired.

‘Thank gosh tomorrow’s the weekend,’ I sighed in relief. 

Rolling onto my stomach, I knew I should be doing homework, but I have time. Instead, I whipped out my phone and scrolled down my contacts until I clicked on Gumi's contact.

  
  


** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : hey! _

_ Hey! U on? _

  
  


There was no reply. I shrugged. ‘She’ll probably answer later.’ So I continued texting.

  
  


** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : hey remember when we were playing t or d _

_ and meeks asked me to tell my crush and i said i didnt have one? _

  
  


I took a deep breath before continuing.

  
  


** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : the thing is… _

_ i have a crush on miku _

_ and im so scared to tell her _

_ i dont even know if she likes girls!!!! _

_ what do i do?!?!?! _

_ aw rinny, thats so sweet:  _ ** _39Leeks_ **

_ and yes, i like girls _

  
  


“WAIT, WHAT?!” I screeched in surprise.

“Rin, honey, is something wrong?” My mom called from downstairs.

Sweating, I yelled back, “No I’m fine. Sorry!”

She didn’t answer back so she probably went back to cooking.

I turned my attention back to my screen. Checking the name to make sure my eyes weren’t deceiving me, the name said Miku.

** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : miku! _

_ the one and only:  _ ** _39Leeks_ **

** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : that wasn’t meant for you! _

_ i mean yes, i do like you _

_ but this was for gumi! _

_ Dont worry rin!:  _ ** _39Leeks_ **

_ I actually really like you _

_ And Gumi knows too _

_ also, im a lesbian _

  
  


I was so shocked, I’m surprised that my slacked jaw hasn’t fallen to the floor.

Hatsune Miku. Our high school’s most popular girl. Is a lesbian. And she likes me. 

My brain was trying so hard to process what just happened, I didn’t hear my notifications ringing until two minutes later.

_ hey you still there?:  _ ** _39Leeks_ **

_ sorry if this was sudden _

_ but i really do like you rin _

_ and for that truth or dare question if you have a crush _

** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : yes _

_ yes i do have a crush on you _

_ Fgdfjgfk sorry _

_ this is so embarrassing!!! _

_ Its fine!: _ ** _39Leeks_ **

_ so how about on Sunday we go out on a lunch date and to the movies _

_ your choice _

I was grinning from ear-to-ear. I was going out on a date with my crush, Hatsune Miku.

  
  


** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : yes please _

_ its a date:  _ ** _39Leeks_ **

_ See you sunday _

She logged out and the green dot went dark.

"Yes!” I whisper as I pump my fist to myself. “Now time for homework.” But then I paused. Quickly, I sent a text to Gumi (making sure it was her this time) before turning my phone off.

  
  


** _OrangeCrusher_ ** _ : im going on an actual date with miku on sunday _

_ can we go to the mall tomorrow to get a nice outfit tmw, pls? _


End file.
